


Different

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [5]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: AU, Café, Developing interest and relationship, Directions, Dyslexia, Family, Issues, Jobs, Learning Disabilities, M/M, Office, Reading, Self Esteem, Supporting Friends, Writing, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: In Woo is being targeted by a cafe employee and he is about to get to the bottom of it and get his revenge. On the other hand, Dong Sik is just an employee with a learning disability and his attempts get misunderstood by the great Seo In Woo.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627363
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

"So I Won."

"So In Wo."

"Seo I Woo."

"Seo I Wo."

"So In Won."

Today it is "Seo In Woo." It is actually his correct name, for a change, spelled in that weird, squiggly hand writing, after nearly two weeks. The barista finally seems to have run out of combinations or maybe he simply got bored because Seo In Woo never reacts. 

Each day, for the past two weeks, his to go coffee cup had a weird name. It started since the new fluffy haired guy started managing the delivery counter. This guy never was at the billing counter. He usually stayed at the back, made the drinks and passed it on to the guy at the delivery station. The only reason Seo In Woo even knows this is because of his fluffy hair which makes him stand out no matter what.

And because Seo In Woo actually liked it, not the hair, the drinks made by this fluffy haired guy. The ones made by the female manager, the married guy and the thug like guy aren't that bad but the one made by this poofy haired guy is better.

Seo In Woo isn't one to believe in things like a good breakfast or coffee in the morning will lead to a better day and all that crap. He is someone who believes in working smart, going after things with passion, knowing one's dreams and following them persistently.

Seo In Woo isn't a Sr. Vice President at such an young age because of stupid superstitions that people believe in. He hates lazy jerks, he hates those who whine and never learn and progress, he despises them with a passion. 

The taste of the drinks is good but there is something wrong with the fluffy haired guy. He always gets In Woo's name and orders wrong. Every single day. Does he have some kind of grudge against In Woo? Does he want to trigger In Woo in any way? Why? In Woo doesn't remember doing anything to any of them.

In Woo gets fat free when he asks for normal. He gets normal when he asks for fat free. He gets no cream when he asks for cream. He gets cream when he asks for no cream. He gets hot when he asks for cold and vice versa.

Normally, In Woo isn't someone who would take something like this on the stride. He is someone who would throw the order in the dust bin in front of everyone - or at the guy's feet, if not face, at least - and get the worker fired without hesitation. Maybe even a light tantrum. He wouldn't care about the refund though.

The only reason the guy is safe because In Woo is curious. Everyone knows who In Woo is. He may not be a Director... yet but they know his status and obviously, that would have been passed along to all new employees. He is going to be a Director soon. He looks mean and someone who shouldn't be messed with. 

This one seems to be daring, challenging In Woo for some unknown reason. In Woo wants to know why. In Woo loves puzzles and getting to the bottom of things. Not many make his life interesting, not many stand up to him. And this cafe is sponsored by his company. The company he is going to inherit soon. He is working his way up from the bottom for experience and understanding his employees.

Just, who is this guy who dares mess up someone like In Woo's orders on purpose? This has been happening for two weeks. He doesn't have to be Sherlock to wonder whether it is on purpose or not. No other regular customers seem to be complaining, they even leave extra tips for the poofy haired guy.

The new employee should be grateful that In Woo hasn't complained... _yet_. He is extremely curious. What does this guy want from In Woo?

How is he so bold? So unthinking and uncaring? People stay away from him usually. He gives of ' _Don't mess with me_ ' vibes in massive waves. He looks cold and anti social. Someone who shouldn't be played with, casually.

Yet, In Woo is being provoked. Why?

It is not the thug guy because that guy is probably way too straight forward and short tempered and impatient to keep doing something like this over a span of two weeks just for In Woo's attention. He would rather prefer doing something very blatant and obvious, loud and something not so subtle, something that everyone would get to know immediately.

It is not the female manager. She doesn't seem to be interested in customers in a non professional way, she seems responsible and straight laced, the type to advice her employees not to do things like these.

It is definitely not the guy who is probably married and has a kid, the way he acts with kids is different, not just the usual adults liking kids - how can people like brats? - it is more responsible, he knows how to handle kids and that comes with experience.

That leaves only this weird haired guy, this fluffy, poofy haired guy, the guy who looks soft and has his head in the clouds and looks like he loves making coffee and hot chocolate and baking so much.

In Woo sighs and shakes his head in frustration. Just what the fuck? What is he using his observation, analytical and deduction skills for?

He isn't someone who usually observes people, they bore him and he just ended up noticing all four of them, all of this started with the fluffy haired guy, he better come to In Woo soon because he has gotten In Woo's attention and In Woo doesn't just give it to anyone.

And why did he finally give In Woo the correct order with his name spelled correctly today? Is he going to stop playing with In Woo now that he has caught In Woo's attention?

He better have something good, something important, interesting, else there is going to be a murder.

~~~~~~~~~~

No, In Woo doesn't watch with frustration as the poofy haired guy scampers quickly to the door, it is the end of day shift. He knocks himself on the door trying to push instead of pull.

He then takes a right at the signal, shakes his head, comes back, back tracking his path and takes a left and disappears into the night.

Just what the hell is wrong with this guy? In Woo is starting to doubt his thoughts about someone else for the first time. Did In Woo deduce him wrongly?

~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't write my name on it." In Woo snaps and the guy drops the sketch pen in a hurry. In Woo has lost his marbles. He needs to close this, get to the bottom of this today, he has wasted nearly a month on this and he has better things to do. 

In Woo's orders have been perfect lately, there is only the occasional mess up of a syllable in his name and something very lightly amiss in his drink, nothing major. Just why the fuck did this guy suddenly stop? On top of it, why the fuck is In Woo bothered by it? He wasn't bothered when he should have been and he is bothered when he shouldn't be.

The poofy haired guy is immediately backed up by the thug guy and the female manager. Even few of the customers sitting in the cafe glare at him and the ones behind him start whispering. They seem to be against In Woo, not the fluffy guy. In Woo didn't expect this, not in his wild dreams.

"I a-am sorry."

The manager snaps, "Why are you apologizing?"

"I s-shouldn't have tried writing his name."

"Dong Sik-ssi, you have finally gotten it right, it is not wrong anymore and even the orders, so there is _nothing_ to apologize for."

She glares at him, "Why are you angry when he tried his best?"

In Woo looks scandalized, how dare people treat him, _Seo In Woo_ , like this just for a mere employee? He is missing something here for sure. Shouldn't people know who he is and treat him with respect instead of Dong Sik?

In Woo snorts, "Tried his best for what? How is it so hard spelling a name as simple as mine? How is it so hard to differentiate between fat free and normal, cream and no cream? Does it make any sense? Is this a way you treat a customer? How do you even keep your business afloat? Oh, does he do this only to me? That doesn't seem to be the case because you know about his spelling issue."

In Woo barrels on, looking enraged, "He was doing it on purpose right? Unless he has a learning disability!"

The entire cafe falls silent.

Huh? The wheels turn in In Woo's head, fast. Oh. Oh. Damn it. Oh. How the fuck did he miss something so obvious? The way the puffy guy, Dong Sik, has trouble with signs, with writing, with understanding orders... he has dyslexia most probably. It is not ADHD because Dong Sik isn't hyper active, he doesn't keep fidgeting around, he can concentrate and make the drinks based on his understanding. _Oh_.

The thug guy looks like he wants to murder In Woo. "Show some respect, Sir!"

The married guy interrupts, "You didn't know?"

In Woo shakes his head. 

Dong Sik looks at the manager, Bo Kyung who looks confused. "We tell people about Dong Sik-ssi. It is on our cafe website as well. They usually understand and don't mind the way he swaps their drinks during the first few times. It takes him some time to memorize regular orders and preferences. They like to be surprised, unless they specify otherwise, like when they are on a diet or are allergic, Dong Sik makes their orders. Dong Sik-ssi doesn't usually write but he wanted to try with yours. He has finally memorized your erratic tastes, he associates the flavors with the people's characters somehow. Even when he makes the orders differently, he makes sure it is to their liking."

True, In Woo won't admit it out loud to these people but he liked all the different weird combinations that Dong Sik handed him.

"I remember clearly telling you as well and you didn't specify otherwise. You nodded." Seo In Woo curses himself. He is good at pretending to pay attention, habit, reflex. 

The thug guy snorts, "You zoned out, didn't you?" Bo Kyung glares at Chil Sung and he grins creepily and adds a, "Sir." at the end of his sentence and scratches the band aid on his cheeks.

In Woo glares at him but yes, he did zone out because he was probably bored. He assumed that she was talking about promotions or crap. So Dong Sik wasn't doing it on purpose.

He rolls his eyes, "You should a bit more careful." What if he had an allergy or something? What the hell? What if someone is killed?

Bo Kyung raises her eye brows. "We were very clear, we care about our customers' safety. Our cafe is different from the other cafes, this is how we operate. There is a board outside. You should be more careful."

She mutters to herself, "Can't believe him."

In Woo can't believe he didn't notice all this either, he was so busy trying to figure out Dong Sik that he failed to notice the most obvious things. He shrugs. How? Just how can he call himself a fucking analyst? He was trying to solve the puzzle, observing the people and left out all the obvious signs, physical signs around the fucking cafe. Just why does this Dong Sik guy do this to him so easily? In Woo is embarrassed for the first time.

Taek Soo points behind him, "The customers are getting antsy."

Chil Sung glares, "Aren't you going to apologize to Dong Sik?"

In Woo narrows his eyes, "Should I?"

Dong Sik shakes his head, "N-No, p-please, you don't have to, Seo In W-Woo-ssi."

Bo Kyung, Chil Sung and Taek Soo snap at the same time, "He should!" Dong Sik shakes his head and they sign in disbelief.

In Woo smirks, "Surprise me then."

Dong Sik tilts his head, "Huh?"

In Woo rolls his eyes. Dong Sik gets it. He nods and Bo Kyung glares at him as she hands him the receipt.

He receives his favorite with his name properly written and Dong Sik's phone number. His deduction wasn't that wrong either. Dong Sik isn't a waste of space. Not a burden to everyone around him. In Woo isn't so indifferent anymore.

Apparently, Dong Sik can be bold if he chooses to be, not with everyone and that is fine with someone like In Woo who likes it that way, when someone he loves belongs wholly only to him, including all their secret sides which they won't show others that easily. He smirks and wonders how long he will make Dong Sik wait. He wonders how long Dong Sik will wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


End file.
